


Discovery

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Series: Armin's Secret Sweet Spot [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin doesn't know how to handle sex, Erwin likes to 'Break in' his cadets, Innocent Armin, M/M, Pervert Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin finds out about Armin's secret erogenous zone, his very sensitive hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Armin usually kept his space from people especially when it came to things like sex. Mainly because if people knew how sensitive he was in certain places he would probably never hear the end of it. However with the advances of Jean, the intrigued looks from Erwin and Levi, and his childhood crush on Eren, it was getting harder to keep himself away from the desire to be touched. He took a deep breath and put down the book he had been trying to read. He needed advice and there was really only one person he went to in times like these. He got up and quickly headed down the hall to Erwin’s office. He bit his lip and hesitated for a moment before knocking swiftly on the door.

Erwin looked up slightly surprised. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to come see him at this hour. It was after all, close to the time everyone would be in bed. He slowly rose from his chair and moved over to open the door. “Arlert, what can I help you with at this hour?” He asked gesturing for Armin to come into his office. 

Armin bit his lip and looked a little more uncomfortable than before. “Sir, I hope it’s not too much to ask you this, but I came to ask for your advice.” He said stepping into the center of the office.

Erwin hid his surprise behind his passive mask. “It’s not too much at all. After all you’re not the first one to ask that of me. What do you need advice on, Arlert?” The Commander replied. He moved back over to his desk and sat behind it.

Armin took a deep breath and blushed a little. “I’m.. Nevermind. It’s.. It’s nothing.” He said and turned to leave. This was way too embarrassing to talk about. Especially with someone like Erwin who was his superior officer and someone he worked with on a professional level.

Erwin got up and came around the desk, putting his hand on Armin’s shoulder. “If something is bothering you, I’d like to help you sort it out.” he said softly. He watched the younger blond for a moment waiting for him to speak.

Armin turned to look up at his Commander. He couldn’t help blushing a little. The older man was very handsome and he could see what Corporal Levi saw in him. Armin was pretty sure he was the only one who could tell the Lance Corporal and the Commander were together, although other cadets joked but no one but him could tell for sure. He looked away from his superior officer. “I usually try to keep my space from people, so I can think logically through any situation or any outcome. But lately I’ve been.. having trouble with that.” He murmured.

Erwin did his best to hide a smile. Just as he thought, Armin was coming to him to ask advice on what he should do about his sexual urges. He wasn’t the first, nor did Erwin think he would be the last. He turned Armin to face him. “Armin, what you’re feeling is perfectly natural, especially in people your age.” The Commander said in a soft comforting tone.

Armin took a deep breath and looked up at his Commanding officer. He liked the feeling of Erwin’s hands on his shoulders. They were strong and comforting. He suddenly didn’t want them to leave his body. In fact he wanted to feel them more. He blushed and looked away shyly. “H-How do I get rid of them, sir?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Erwin chuckled and leaned forward a little. “Well, sometimes you have to give in to those desires if they refuse to go away any other way.” He murmured. Levi had always said he was a sick, perverted old man, and honestly he couldn’t help admitting to himself that Levi was right. After all, he loved to break in his favorite cadets just right, and this here, was the perfect moment to break in Armin Arlert.

Armin blushed more, looking up suddenly as he heard the words and felt Erwin’s hands move down his sides. He bit his lip hard and closed his eyes as those strong hands got to his hipbones. He tried his hardest not to let out a sound but he couldn’t silence the whimper that came from him at the feeling of fingers brushing across his clothed hips. “S-sir? Wh-what are you d-doing?” Armin stuttered out the words. His face was quite red now and he was panting ever so slightly.

Erwin being a very smart man, easily picked up on what made the teen so flustered. He gently pulled Armin’s shirt up a little, and even as the young cadet tried to jump out of his grip, he slid his rough, calloused hands over the boy’s hipbones.

Armin tensed and let out a yelp-like moan. He squirmed a little and looked away blushing and biting his lower lip. “S-sir.. Oh lord!” he gasped. He needed something to cling to. The pleasure was too overwhelming, but it was good. Armin buried his face in Erwin’s chest and brought his hands up to cling to Erwin’s shirt.

“Well now, this is interesting. In all my years I’ve never met someone who has hips as sensitive as yours are, Arlert.” Erwin murmured with a low rumbling chuckle. He continued to massage the younger blonde’s hips. He knew that if he did it for long enough the kid would be a complete mess. 

After a number of minutes of this assault on his hips, Armin shifted his stance uncomfortably. He knew he was getting harder and harder with each rub on his hips. He was panting heavily now. “Sir, please.. oh god.” he moaned and just as he thought he was going to lose it all together the rubbing on his hips stopped. Armin stumbled back a few steps only to be stopped by the strong hands of his Commander once more. Armin blinked open his eyes and as they focused, he was met with a sight he never thought he would see. There, kneeling in front of him, was his superior officer. 

Erwin looked up and smiled inwardly at the sight of the younger blonde. The cadet was staring at him with pleasure drunk eyes that had a hint of lust to them. His mouth was also open ever so slightly and his cheeks were flushed. It was obvious he was wondering what the Commander was doing on his knees in front of him. Erwin chuckled and turned his attention to the torso straps of Armin’s 3DMG. He unbuckled them carefully then got to work removing Armin’s button up shirt. When he began working on the shirt buttons he noticed how hard Armin was. “Is this just because I was massaging your hip bones?” He asked running his knuckles over Armin’s clothed erection.

Armin blushed and nodded. “Yes, sir.” he said softly. He was clearly embarrassed about this whole thing. However through his embarrassment he couldn’t help wanting to feel more. “I’m sorry sir. I’ll go take care of it.” he said and tried to turn away. 

Erwin’s grip on his hips tightened ever so slightly causing Armin to gasp. “That won’t be necessary, Armin. I would like to see just how beautiful you are when you cum.” Erwin murmured in a husky tone.

Armin blushed and looked dumbfounded. He bit his lip and nodded trying to look anywhere but at Erwin.

Erwin chuckled and quickly shucked off Armin’s shirt. He then began kissing and lightly nibbling at the young boy’s chest. Even though he was in a kneeling position, Erwin came up to the kid’s chest. “Let’s see if these are as sensitive as your hips.” He said softly. With that, Erwin flicked his tongue over Armin’s left nipple.

Armin gasped and let out a soft whimper. He’d never known this could feel so good. He’d theorized plenty of times but his theories did not come anywhere near close to what it actually felt like. Armin moaned as Erwin continued his ministrations on his nipple. 

After a few minutes Erwin switched to the other nipple. He listened to the teen above him pant and gasp, occasional whimper or breathy little moan. The older man had to pat himself on the back for choosing Armin as one of the 104th cadets he wanted to ‘break in’. Actually in truth Armin was the only one who truly stood out to him. Jaeger had promise but he wasn’t really Erwin’s type. Although Erwin was almost positive that Levi was thinking about breaking in Eren in very much this same way.

Armin bit his lip hard, his eyes closed. “C-Commander.. I.. I can’t take much more.” He panted out. To his relief he felt Erwin pull back then suddenly his eyes flew open as he felt Erwin nibbled lightly at his left hip. He gripped on to Erwin’s shoulders tightly. “W-Wait..” he gasped, blushing hard. He knew if Erwin continued he was going to cum. The thought of that was really more arousing to Armin than it should have been.

Erwin chuckled. He didn’t say a word, instead he opened Armin’s pants and freed the boy’s aching cock. He smiled and kept one hand wrapped around Armin’s right hip but freed his other so it could wrap around the younger male’s erection. He then leaned in and continued to nibble lightly on Armin’s hip.

Armin let out a low moan, louder than the ones he’d been letting out. He bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Oh god he was going to cum. Erwin was going to see him do it, and he was going to know it was because of him. “Er-win..” Armin gasped as the older man began to suck slightly on his hip.

Erwin chuckled. He’d finally got Armin Arlert to the breaking point. The boy had forgotten all sense and now he was moaning his Commander’s first name. He grinned a little to himself and slowly began moving his hand up and down Armin’s shaft. 

Armin choked out another moan and gripped onto Erwin’s shoulders tighter than before. “Commander.. I’m.. I’m close, sir.” he gasped out, seeming to remember some of his composure. 

Erwin grinned and gave another soft suck to Armin’s hip for a second before deciding he wanted to make Armin cum screaming for him. He latched his mouth onto Armin’s hip and gave a hard suck.

Armin let out a loud moan, higher in pitch than his others. It almost made him sound like a girl. “Erwin! Sir, I’m.. c-cumming!” he cried out. He came hard, his vision going white. When he blinked his eyes open Erwin had done up his pants again and was wiping his hand on a cloth he’d pulled from his pocket. When Armin’s eyes focused he noticed that he’d gotten his seed across Erwin’s upper torso and his shoulder. Armin blushed and quickly picked up his shirt. “Commander, your shirt! I’m so sorry.” He babbled clearly embarrassed.

Erwin chuckled. “It’s alright. I’ve got more shirts.” he said but didn’t protest to the boy using his own shirt to wipe Erwin’s shirt clean of his cum. He had to admit Armin was adorable when he was flustered and embarrassed like this. Much like the way Levi got when he was flustered. He couldn’t help wrapping a hand around Armin’s less sensitive hip. He knew the poor kid was gonna have a bold hickey on his left hip. Part of him felt bad for it, but something told him that Armin had enjoyed it. 

Armin stiffened in Erwin’s grip for a moment and blushed a little more. “Sir.. I apologize for this whole thing. It was not professional for me to let something like this to happen.” he said softly lowering his hand and attempting to take a step back. 

Erwin chuckled and before the teen could get away he tightened his hold on the young blonde’s hip. He tilted Armin’s face up toward his and leaned in to claim his lips in a searing kiss.

Armin’s eyes flew open in shock and he stiffened. He wasn’t sure what to do about this new situation. He frozen in place even after his Commander straightened up from the kiss again.

Erwin smiled. “No apology is necessary, Armin.” he murmured. He moved back around his desk and sat down. “Please feel free to come back anytime you feel you need help again.” He said his tone calm and casual, although there was a very tiny hint of seduction in it as well. Erwin’s eyes were dark with lust which made the hint in his voice more noticeable. 

Armin blushed and quickly buttoned his last few buttons on his shirt. “Y-Yes sir.” he said then before anything could get weirder he turned and quickly fled the office.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a little series I'm doing about Armin and my headcanon that his hips are extremely sensitive.


End file.
